fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Naguib Antonios
Summary Naguib is the up-and-coming dungeoneer, leader of The Holy Stone, an adventuring guild made of many individuals from prestigious dungeoneering backgrounds. While initially denying Valev a job in the guild, he ends up allowing Valev to accompany the group on an adventure. Naguib Antonios was born into stress and expectation, as a son of the Antonios Family, a famed family of powerful guilds from Safanida. It is an expectation for each member of the family to create and build their own successful guild, and as an only child, Naguib is no different. No matter what it takes, Naguib will be sure to bring success to The Holy Stone. Personality Naguib is an unrelentingly serious individual. A stickler for rules, order, and protocol, Naguib wants everything done on time and perfect. This precision can get quite overbearing at times, especially around his far more lax team members. He serves as a good counterbalance, though, as his professionalism keeps the team together and lets them get out of even the most dangerous situations. Deep inside, Naguib harbors a deep worry that he isn't good enough to lead his own guild. This worry plagues him, and drives his obsession with perfection, as he sees anything less as failure on his part. Themes: *Naguib Has A Plan! Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Naguib Antonios Origin: The Infinite Consortium Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Human, Leader of The Holy Stone Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification (Naguib, with various Sword Skills, can amplify his strength, speed, and even his defense), Limited Elemental Manipulation (Many sword skills allow for elemental strikes with his sword), Vector Manipulation (Naguib can manipulate the force and vector behind his attacks and abilities, allowing him to increase or decrease the power of strikes for powerful combos, as well as increase his mobility), limited Teleportation with Blinking Strike, limited Illusion Manipulation with Illusionary Strike, limited Fear Manipulation with Intimidation. Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (While a fair bit weaker than Valev, he could keep up with him somewhat) Speed: Peak Human, higher with various skills, with Supersonic+ reactions (Able to react to Valev, although unable to travel as fast as him) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to Valev) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Could survive Valev's lighter attacks, to an extent) Stamina: Very High (Naguib is a seasoned and trained swordsman, and can fight for several hours without significant tire.) Range: Extended Melee Range, higher with Sword Skills Standard Equipment: The Sanctity Blade Intelligence: Gifted. Aside from being a natural and skilled combatant who had trained most of his life, he was also a very observant and careful individual. Out of combat, he was a talented leader capable of keeping his entire guild together. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sword Skills These magical abilities unique to Naguib and The Antonios Family allow him superhuman abilities, enhancing his swordsmanship with a variety of different spells and abilities. *'Quickened Slash' :Naguib dashes forward with great speed to a location, temporarily amplifying his speed greatly. *'Fiery Explosion' :Naguib's Sanctity Blade becomes lit with flames. The next time he hits an object with a physical attack, a large explosion bursts from the sword to add in extra damage. *'Blinking Strike' :Naguib vanishes for a moment and teleports to up to three people in a small area, rapidly slashing at all of them, before appearing next to one of them. *'Illusionary Strike' :Naguib's next attack seems duplicated, an illusionary sword swiping down through the air from an illusionary Naguib double. *'Intimidation' :Naguib dashes at an opponent and strikes down with a sword, inducing near-immobilizing fear onto his opponent for a few seconds. *'Icy Shell' :A thin icy layer surrounds Naguib, enhancing his durability slightly and allowing him to skate across the battlefield quickly. *'Shocking Blade' :Electricity lights up The Sanctity Blade, shocking the next person it touches with a melee attack. *'Delayed Strike' :Naguib strikes at the air or an object, dealing no damage. However, this can be reactivated at any time to apply that force suddenly. *'Reverse Strike' :Naguib can reverse the force behind an attack or skill of his, effectively letting him reverse the force. This can allow him to hit an enemy towards him rather than away from him, for example. *'Cutting Wind Slash' :Naguib slashes the air many times with Delayed Strike, releasing it all at once to unleash a torrent of air slashes at the opponent at a range. *'Defensive Guard' :Naguib hardens and reduces damage taken for a few seconds, before releasing a blast of force around him equal to a small portion of the damage dealt before reductions. *'Force Shift' :Naguib can change blunt force into sharp, slashing force and vice versa- even enemy attacks. This is one of his most used utility abilities. Key: Arc 1 Trivia *Naguib likes paperwork, a lot. Gallery TBA Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: